Of Pregnancies and Proposals
by enigma-kar
Summary: Daine and Numair both have something important to tell the other and are naturally nervous about the reactions. Set after Lady Knight in the Tortall Universe. Fluffiness for first TP fic.


**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot - the characters belong to the amazing author, Tamora Pierce. :)

_My first fic set in the Tortall universe by Tamora Pierce. Have to say I was a bit worried about posting this - I've been an avid admirer and reader of TP's work since I was about 9 and was kinda unsure about writing fanfiction using her characters. I also am not sure about the date - but I think it fits in with the timeline, relatively well. Thanks must also go out to _"Foyman"_ for reading over this for me. :) You know who you are. _

_I hope you enjoy this however. Also hope this is in the right category - I've gone with _The Immortals_ rather than _The Song Of the Lioness _or _Protector of the Small._ Anyways thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review. :)_

* * *

**_Of Pregnancies and Proposals_**

July 461 HE

Numair Salmalin, the most powerful mage in Tortall, was troubled, worried and nervous. And, for once, it had nothing to do with the war he was leaving behind as he rode to Corus. The Scanran war was not over, but for him it might as well have been. He and his lover Veralidaine Sarrasri had officially been told that their services were no longer required on the border. They could now return home and relax. Well, Daine could.

Numair, on the other hand, had a lot to think about; the little box in his pocket, for starters. For that was the basis of his worries and nerves. Too many years had passed since he had first asked the Wildmage to marry him. And although they had joked about it since then, neither of them had actually gone any further. That's all it was. Joking around.

Until now.

Numair swallowed and adjusted himself nervously on the back of his gelding, Spots. His ride nickered softly as if to say 'quit fidgeting, stork man!'

Beside him, on her own mount, Cloud, Daine laughed, taking part in an unheard conversation with the horses. "Spots would like it if you stopped squirming," she repeated, tucking a wayward brown lock behind her ear. "He can tell that you're nervous," she added, studying the mage for any signs of discomfort.

"Of course he can," Numair muttered. The more he thought about proposing to Daine and the small box hidden in his robe pocket, the more nervous he got.

"What's the matter?' Daine asked, frowning.

"Nothing, magelet," Numair replied, quickly flashing a smile in her direction.

"I thought you were happy to be going home?" Daine pressed him, curiosity showing in her blue-grey eyes.

"I am," Numair reassured her. "Gods, I really am. This war has tired us both out no end."

Daine simply nodded. It had. They had spent so little time together, what with her going off in disguise, risking herself, in order to obtain information from King Maggur's supporters in Scanra. And in recent times, ever since she had discovered she was with child, her work had become more dangerous. She knew Numair had been beside himself with worry and Daine shuddered at the thought of what he would have been like if he knew of her condition. She had yet to tell the mage and secretly feared his response. What if he didn't want a child? They weren't even married yet and it was commonly frowned upon to be with child before a marriage. But they were together, surely that had to count towards something?

Beside her Numair recognised her look; the one she always wore when deep in thought. And he smiled; at least she wouldn't be pressing him about nerves for a while. Little did he know that she had her own nerves to worry about.

They continued their ride, talking contentedly until they reached a well known camp site. Daine, of course, took care of their horses while Numair went fishing in a nearby stream. Before he had met Daine, he would have simply used his Gift to send electric shocks though the water in order to kill and capture the fish. But the young wildmage had taught him different and he liked to think he was better for it. She certainly thought so and in many ways, that was good enough for him.

"Dinner," he called to her an hour or so later when the fish had been gutted, cooked and served with a side of seasoned rice.

Smiling she sat down next to him, the glow from the fire lighting up her face in the most exquisite way. "Thank you, darling," she said in response, taking her food.

"Anytime, my sweet," he replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek, watching as her smile widened.

Numair was usually talkative during supper, but this time he was silent as snowflake in the night. The small box in his robe, pressed heavily against him, despite its size. Who knew such a small item could cause him so much worry?

"You're fair quiet, tonight,' Daine commented, though mouthfuls of fish. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine," he murmured in reply.

"Actually, you've been rather quiet all day. Are you sure nothing's the matter?" Daine asked further.

"Yes, of course I'm sure!" he snapped at her, immediately regretting it when he caught sight of her face.

"Well, excuse me for caring," she huffed. Behind them, Spots and Cloud whickered in question, worried at her tone. _Oh, I'm not angry at you two_, she added to their mounts, smiling slightly in her mind's eye.

_Stork-man annoying you?_ Cloud asked. _You should have told him you were with foal_, her pony continued, reproachfully.

Daine didn't reply. She turned back to look Numair in the eye, who was watching her with a worried and heartbroken look. "I'm going for a walk," she told him, getting up and setting down her half eaten meal.

"But... Daine, it's dangerous out there."

"In case you've forgotten, I can call upon every animal in this kingdom to protect me, if needed," she replied tersely, knowing deep down that her tone wouldn't help. "Besides, I won't walk far."

And before he could protest she was gone, silently walking out of the fire light and into the darkness. Numair cursed himself. Why did he snap back at her like that? How could he have been so stupid!? He blinked back sudden tears, knowing there was little hope in being able to pop the question tonight.

"Gods," he whispered, talking out the small box. He twisted it in his hands for a moment as if deciding what to do with it. He opened it after a while, taking in the beauty of the ring. He'd had it made a year ago when the Court Jeweller had come to Corus to work on the crown jewels. Intricate gold threads wove around a central diamond and two black opals studded either side of it. It was completely suited to her, he though with a sigh. And it could have been her's tonight.

With a sigh he tucked the jewel away and set about clearing up the dishes. If Daine wasn't back by the time he had finished, he'd go after her.

Daine wandering thoughtlessly, after quickly fashioning her eyes into owl's in order to see in the shadowy dark. Her mind was awash with so many emotions. Her first thought was for Numair, though. Her lover and strong friend had been acting so weird and nervous these past few days. Why had he snapped at her? She was just asking. That's all it was, right? Still, her own emotions were delicate at the moment, too. Maybe she should have told him earlier. I will, she told herself. When the moment's right I'll tell him.

A juvenile badger greeted her from his undergrowth hiding place, breaking her reverie. Daine murmured a greeting in return, smiled and wished the creature good hunting. If only humans were as simple, she thought as she continued walking, coming across a small clearing, the moonlight shining down.

"Don't think I'll need these anymore," the muttered to herself with a smile, changing her eyes back to their original blue-grey.

"What won't you need anymore?" a familiar voice whispered from behind her.

"My owl eyes," she replied, her voice softening slightly before she sat down on a large rock.

Numair sat down beside her, glancing up to look at the clear night. "The moon is lovely tonight, isn't it?"

Daine followed his gaze. There was no way she could stay annoyed at him forever; she loved him. "It is, yes," she replied sombrely and they sat in silence for a while longer. Daine played with the silver claw around her neck, while Numair fingered the box in his hands; hidden from Daine by the dark.

"Daine" "Numair" they spoke at the same time, turning to look at each other fully. Numair laughed slightly and Daine let out a tension breaking giggle.

"You first, magelet," he told her.

"No, you," she replied, stubbornly and the mage knew not to argue.

"Daine, I'm sorry I snapped at you... I was just..." he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I never meant it."

"Oh, Numair," she reached up and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "You never need to apologise to me. I know you've been nervous of late and I should be sorry for pressing you about it. I guess I've been..."

"Daine..." he cut her off, before realising he didn't quite know what to say and trailing off.

"Shh," she pressed a finger to his lips. "I should have waited until you were ready to open up about it, rather than asking."

"Daine, please, let me speak now," he gently removed her hand and smiled softly at her, the box still clasped in his other hand.

She nodded and he was able to continue. "I've wanted to... no, sorry... I'm going to tell you why I've been so nervous," and she smiled encouragingly at him. Since when had he found it so hard to talk to her? Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath he stood up from the rock and took a step backward.

"Numair?" her voice was questioning, but her features were still smooth and soft in the moonlight. She had never looked so beautiful. And it was this image of her that gave the mage the courage to kneel down in front of her.

"I've wanted to ask you this for a while," he admitted, "and I have in a way, but never like this and I just wanted to do it right and I didn't think I'd get the chance when you went off..." he trailed off realising he was rambling. Lifting his head, he gazed into her eyes and in a smooth motion revealed the small box.

"Oh," her mouth opened in the cutest look of surprise.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri," he began formally. "My little magelet. Will you marry me?" and he opened the box, revealing the ring. Daine's hand flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Numair, I'm..."

"Daine?" Numair questioned again, the hope bleeding into his voice.

"Numair, I'm pregnant," she whispered it and it was the mages turn to look surprised.

"What?!" the word slipped out, sounding more harsh then intended. "Daine, I mean... what, no when? How? I..."

Daine smiled slightly at his reaction, her hand resting on her stomach. "I'm three weeks gone and yes, it is yours," her smile widened as Numair scrambled to his feet, thoughts of proposals suddenly far from his mind. He carefully placed a hand on hers.

"That's wonderful, magelet. It's all I could have dreamed of," he was giddy with excitement and Daine couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh and Numair?"

"Mmm?"

"Yes, I will marry you," and without waiting for his response, she leaning in and softly pressed her lips to his. He pulled away before she could deepen the kiss, however and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and twirling her in his embrace.

"Here," he whispered as they slowed and she leaned into him. Numair pulled the ring from its box and gently slid it onto her ring finger. "To have and to hold," he murmured giving her a slight squeeze.

"With all the love in my heart," Daine whispered in reply.

"So mote it be," they ended together, holding on to each other as though there were no tomorrow. And both of them felt their worries and nerves vanish as they headed back to camp.

_About time, both of you,_ Cloud muttered when they arrived. _You love each other too much for your own good._

Daine laughed and Numair turned to frown at her. "Don't worry," she told him with a smile. "Cloud just thinks we love each other too much for our own goods."

The mage turned to the pony, eyebrows raised. "I'll have you know that you can never love anyone 'too much for your own good'"

Daine grinned, glancing between her lov... no her betrothed and Cloud. "Well, they do say he gets fair protective of me."

Numair sighed, with a shake of his head. "I'm just glad this war is over for us."And Daine agreed, silently glad Numair hadn't yet realised she had been spying for the crown, whilst with child.

The war with Scanra was certainly over, but the battle with her shape changing child was just about to begin. Stifling another giggle, she decided that was definitely something she'd tell Numair about another day. He certainly was in for a big surprise.


End file.
